


Своё время — сейчас

by Falde



Series: time [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falde/pseuds/Falde
Summary: Чан запоминает каждую адресованную ему улыбку, бережно складывает их в отдельную шкатулку с сокровищами в недрах своей памяти, и прекрасно знает, что это — поражение.





	Своё время — сейчас

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн до начала шоу. приквел к «Обратному отсчёту».  
> бета — .Крист

Чан умеет ждать. Свой собственный дебют он ждёт годами, но его мечта всё больше отдаляется от него. И как бы это ни расстраивало, вторая важная вещь, которой Чан научился — молчание. Он не говорит ни слова об обиде (детской и глупой, но разрывающей на части — ведь все его друзья уже дебютировали, тем самым оставив его позади), злости (на себя, он по-прежнему недостаточно хорош для… всего) и отчаянии (рано или поздно компания устанет с ним возиться и выкинет его на улицу). Он просто держит эти эмоции в себе, строит на них фундамент для дальнейшего успеха, в который продолжает верить и ради которого каждый день выкладывается на полную.

Он хочет показать, насколько стал лучше. Хочет, чтобы усердная работа дала свои плоды, а его талант признали. Хочет, чтобы день его дебюта — такой долгожданный и важный — наконец настал. Он не опускает руки, и когда появляются новые трэйни, Чан взваливает на себя ещё и опеку над ними — потому что он тренируется дольше, потому что некоторые новички младше. Потому что в те дни, когда он боится будущего, это позволяет хоть ненадолго поверить, что он всё ещё зачем-то здесь нужен.

Но трэйни уходят так же неожиданно, как и приходят, а уверенность Чана тает с каждым прошедшим часом, днём и месяцем. Он всё чаще думает, что следующая неудача может стать его последней. Что ему придётся оставить свою мечту и вернуться домой с поражением.

В конце концов, не все созданы для того, чтобы быть айдолами.

А на пятый год его безнадёжных ожиданий приходит Чжисон, и всё сначала отходит на второй план, а затем и вовсе летит в пропасть.

Впрочем, Чан понимает это не сразу, потому что начинается всё невинно и обыденно.

Он просто поступает так, как делает всегда. Знакомится, пытается немного узнать Чжисона и ужиться с ним, старается убедиться, что ему комфортно. Чан запоминает самые яркие привычки, спрашивает об интересах и предпочтениях в еде — пусть он и редко готовит, ему всё равно нужно знать, кто и что любит, чтобы приготовленные блюда понравились всем. В его действиях нет ничего нового или особенного, он просто хочет однажды стать хорошим лидером для тех, кто его окружает.

Но у Чжисона солнечная улыбка, искренний смех и притягательная натура. На него невозможно не обращать внимания, он легко сходится с людьми, заряжает окружающих своим позитивным настроем и старается не терять дух, даже если терпит неудачу. Это восхищает — такой человек как Чжисон будет незаменим для любой команды, поможет сгладить все углы и стать одним целым. Чану кажется, что ему повезло найти бесконечный источник оптимизма (и шума).

И он упорно не замечает некоторых вещей. Не понимает, что у него от присутствия Чжисона всякий раз радости пополам с каким-то неожиданным восторгом — хоть отбавляй. И дело не столько в характере Чжисона, сколько во всём и сразу. В таланте — а Чжисон невероятно талантлив, и кто Чан такой, чтобы это отрицать, — во взглядах на жизнь, в его личности и, конечно же, в красоте. Чжисон красив настолько, что у Чана первое время дар речи пропадал от одного только взгляда на него.

Как пропало и знание о том, что благими намерениями вымощена дорога в Ад. Чан — тактильный человек, и он надеялся, что его прикосновения помогут Чжисону привыкнуть к новой обстановке быстрее, почувствовать себя «своим» среди незнакомых людей. Но не учёл, что это может обернуться против него самого.

Откуда ему было знать, что не прикасаться — хлопать по спине в знак одобрения, легко трепать по голове и прятать смех, утыкаясь в чужое плечо, — станет слишком сложно?

Уж лучше бы его отношение к Чжисону ограничилось простым восхищением. 

Момент, когда оно переросло в какое-то тяжёлое, неуловимое и не дающее покоя чувство, ускользнул от Чана. Но зато в памяти надолго (на самом деле, он даже подозревает, что навсегда) останется момент, когда он понимает, что всё пошло не так. Когда из-за всего одной улыбки осознание догоняет и обрушивается на него, заставляя все внутренности скрутиться в ужасе, а Чан сидит ошарашенный, выронив из руки телефон. Он не знает, что стоит делать — вскакивать и бежать (как можно дальше, только вот — куда?), срочно идти собирать свои вещи и уезжать (подальше от себя, Чжисона, своей мечты) или просто выйти на улицу подышать воздухом (пытаясь побороть тошноту от собственной неправильности). 

Но он встречается взглядом с Чжисоном, видит в чужих глазах беспокойство, смешанное с недоумением, и остаётся сидеть, списав свою реакцию на то, что забыл о дне рождения старого друга.

И ещё больше выкладывается на тренировках, пытаясь стать лучше во всём — в танцах, рэпе, вокале, продюсировании. Словно это может помочь, исцелить его и заставить вернуться к прежнему себе.

Оставлять всё, как есть, нельзя, потому что это неправильно. Потому что Чжисон не хрупкая и милая девушка, и знает его Чан всего ничего — когда тот пришёл в компанию? Около месяца назад? А Чан за такой короткий срок уже успел потерять здравый смысл и влюбиться (да ещё и незаметно для самого себя). Хотя времени на это — чувства, признания, ухаживания, полноценные отношения — у него нет. Не говоря уже о том, что они собрались здесь не ради этого. Их цель — дебют, но.

Но речь идёт о Чжисоне. И, конечно, это далеко не первая его влюблённость (о, эти давно забытые школьные годы и самое начало стажёрства), но Чану отчаянно и ужасающе наивно хочется, чтобы она стала последней.

Он ничем себя не выдаёт — всё так же стоически терпит шутки Чжисона (и Феликса тоже, они явно образовали тандем «испытаем же терпение Бан Чана»), ворчит, когда эти двое не убираются в общежитии (и до сих пор не понимает, как его угораздило влюбиться в человека, который оставляет повсюду свои носки, ну где же твоя совесть, Хан Чжисон), и по-прежнему пишет музыку (большая часть его песен — вовсе не о любви). Но, тем не менее, разъедающее изнутри чувство никуда не девается. И иногда — очень редко — Чан идёт у него на поводу.

Например, он покупает Чжисону пару серёг — простые кресты, серебряные и широкие, без каких-либо сложных орнаментов и не представляющие собой ничего особенного, — возле витрины с которыми тот застывает на добрые пятнадцать минут. И даже если самому Чану после этого приобретения придётся экономить на всём, ради яркой улыбки и радостного «спасибо, хён» ему ничего не жаль.

Хотя сам себе он потом оправдывается, что всё это было ради налаживания контакта с Чжисоном — всё же тот только недавно присоединился к ним, и из-за этого ему может быть неуютно, — на самом деле прекрасно понимает, что врёт.

Чан запоминает каждую адресованную ему улыбку, бережно складывает их в отдельную шкатулку с сокровищами в недрах своей памяти, и прекрасно знает, что это — поражение.

Но понятия не имеет, что с этим делать.

Он совершенно не умеет играть и знает, что каждый раз у него все эмоции на лице написаны и светятся похлеще неоновых вывесок всего мира. Учитывая, что Чжисон довольно проницателен, рано или поздно он поймёт. И лучшее, что Чан может сделать — это признаться Чжисону сразу. Потому что так будет справедливо и честно.

Но молчание — это то, в чём он хорош. А вот разговоры о любви — не его конёк, и если бы Чан мог, он бы избегал их целую вечность.

Проблема в том, что мир не стоит на месте, пока это делает Чан, скованный своими оправданиями по рукам и ногам.

— Не хочешь поесть рамён, хён? — спрашивает Чжисон, поджидая его поздним вечером после затянувшейся практики. Тетрадь с недописанной лирикой новой песни жжёт Чану спину сквозь рюкзак и толстовку, но он всё равно соглашается. Время, которое ему удаётся проводить с Чжисоном, кажется ему ценным. 

К тому же есть с друзьями рамён, на который порой едва хватает денег, — это одна из тех мелочей жизни трэйни, которая не забудется даже спустя годы. А круглосуточный магазин неподалёку от общежития полон историй из прошлого — мечтаний об успехе, разговоров о будущем, громких споров о музыке. Кто-то из тех, с кем Чан был здесь раньше, уже дебютировал. Кто-то ушёл из компании и теперь выступает в группе под крылом другого агентства. Кто-то продолжает ждать так же, как ждёт он сам.

И Чану немного любопытно, какие воспоминания об этом месте будут ассоциироваться с Чжисоном.

Но он продолжает молчать и когда они выбирают рамён, и когда готовят его с помощью автомата, и даже когда Чжисон кивает на маленькие столики на улице, предлагая сесть на свежем воздухе. Чан чувствует какое-то смутное беспокойство, словно что-то должно произойти, но он ещё не знает, что именно.

А ещё он думает, что подобный момент — тихий, без лишних ушей и глаз — подходит для серьёзных разговоров. Ему не нравится эта идея, но именно она — единственно верная, в первую очередь по отношению к Чжисону. И он, как человек, который хочет стать хорошим лидером в будущем, просто не может убегать от ответственности и малодушно надеяться, что всё обойдётся и в будущем его молчание не скажется на взаимоотношениях команды. 

— Хён, ты уже третий раз поднимаешь голову, смотришь перед собой, передумываешь и снова опускаешь её, — нарушает тишину Чжисон. — Может, скажешь, наконец, то, что хочешь?

Чан этого даже не замечал. А сейчас вся его смелость просто исчезает из-за одного безобидного вопроса.

— Ничего особенного, — он поспешно машет руками. — Просто ерунда, не обращай внимания.

— Ты же помнишь, что мы одна команда? — уточняет Чжисон. — Если лидера что-то беспокоит, то это не ерунда. К тому же я заметил, что это длится уже довольно давно, но ты пытаешься всё скрыть.

— Я пытаюсь быть логичным, — возражает Чан.

— Не пытаешься, — Чжисон закатывает глаза и откладывает в сторону свои одноразовые палочки. — Молчание не означает логичное поведение.

Чан рассеянно пожимает плечами и ничего не говорит. Что он вообще может сказать в этой ситуации?

— Ладно, если ты не можешь начать, то давай это сделаю я. Есть то, о чём нам стоит поговорить, — Чжисон смотрит куда-то в сторону. — Я тебе нравлюсь, Чан-хён, это очевидно.

Прямое попадание. Чан давно этого ожидал, но всё равно оказался не готов услышать. 

— И ты не хочешь об этом говорить, потому что… — Чжисон забавно надувает щёки и поворачивается к нему лицом. — Не уверен в себе.

Отлично, но дело не только в этом. Чан бы даже сказал, что совсем не в этом.

— Вовсе нет, — Чан легко смеётся и шутливо тянется к лицу Чжисона, будто собираясь похлопать по нему. — Просто сейчас не время.

— И когда будет подходящее время?

Никогда, хочет ответить вопросом на вопрос Чан.

— Когда мы дебютируем? — вместо этого говорит он. Интонация получается мягкой и неуверенной, Чану это не нравится, но иначе почему-то не получается.

— Хён, ты же понимаешь, что это просто бегство? — вздыхает Чжисон. — Сейчас ты говоришь «когда мы дебютируем», потом это станет «когда мы закрепимся на сцене», затем перерастёт в «после того, как возьмём первую награду», и так будет продолжаться. До твоей старости или пока я тебе не разонравлюсь.

— Это может быть к лучшему? — Чжисон хмурится от этой фразы, и Чану хочется забрать свои слова обратно, но он может только закончить свою мысль, раз уж начал. — Я хочу сказать, это _мои_ чувства, и ты не обязан… 

— Не додумывай за других, хён, — перебивает его Чжисон и вздыхает. — Я понял, что твоей неуверенности в себе на десятерых хватит. Но, правда, не надо додумывать, ты хуже делаешь только себе.

И вопросы, которые вертелись у Чана голове — все «зачем это тебе, если не из жалости?», «разве у нас есть время на это?», «если что-то пойдёт не так, сможем ли мы смотреть друг на друга без неловкости?» — остаются невысказанными.

Наверное, они у него на лице написаны, как и все эмоции обычно, раз всё, что говорит Чжисон, оказывается ответами.

— К тебе тянет, хён, зря ты себя недооцениваешь, — Чжисон встаёт и разминает мышцы, словно ему не сидится на месте и надо просто чем-то себя занять. — И я не считаю, что есть какое-то подходящее время. Живи сегодня, не пытайся смотреть в будущее. Проблемы будешь решать, если они появятся, а не сразу сейчас.

Он замолкает и смотрит на Чана, прежде чем задумчиво продолжает:

— Знаешь, хён, если ты сомневаешься и не можешь решить, хочешь ли ты что-либо, то это означает, что тебе это просто не сильно и нужно.

На короткий миг у Чана сердце уходит в пятки. Потому что всё не так, и, если отбросить в сторону сомнения, то он точно знает, что ему нужно и чего он хочет. Но сказать это он не успевает, снова. В самом деле, ему уже начинает казаться, что Чжисон успел узнать его лучше, чем он знает себя сам.

— Раз ты такой нерешительный, Чан-хён, то это скажу я. — Чжисон кладёт ему руку на плечо. Он выглядит серьёзным и спокойным. У него взгляд человека, который точно знает, что у него получится всё задуманное. Чан замирает.

— Встречайся со мной? — предлагает Чжисон.

Тугой узел, сплетённый из чувств, сожалений и неуверенности, который неделями не давал покоя, распутывается сам по себе. И на его месте он чувствует неожиданную лёгкость, облегчение и радость.

Он накрывает руку Чжисона на плече своей и тепло улыбается.


End file.
